


With The Utmost Reluctance

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tour Guides, Bedrooms, Bedside Vigils, Co-workers, Concerned Mary Morstan, F/M, Fainting, Kind Sherlock Holmes, Mary Ships It, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Proper First Meeting, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Sick Molly, Sickfic, Teasing Mary, Tour Of London, Tourism, Water, water bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly knew she was too sick to go into her post today, but maybe some good came from it after all...





	With The Utmost Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> **a-studyinsherlock** asked me ages ago for a Sherlolly tourist/knowledgeable local au and I paired it with another prompt (" _Fic Title: With The Utmost Reluctance_ ") to come up with this.

She didn’t want to go to her post today. She wasn’t in the mood to walk all around London on the walking tour, reciting facts she could say a million times in her sleep, fielding questions from people who didn’t pay attention to any of the words that came out of her mouth...she’d rather lay in bed with an ice pack on her forehead and a heating pad to her back and just die.

But no. A cheque was a cheque and rent needed to be paid.

She forced herself to get up and take the Tube to the start of the tour. At least she didn’t have to do it alone; Mary would be with her, wrangling the stragglers and commanding the army, so to speak. At least today she would because honestly if there was a contest for feeling like shite she’d win first place easily.

“Molly, you look awful,” Mary said, concern evident all over her face.

“Trust me, I’d rather be at home in bed,” she said, adjusting the jacket portion of her uniform.

“Maybe you should be,” she said with a frown. She put the back of her hand to Molly’s forehead. “You’re awfully warm.”

“Loads of water and orange juice,” she said, pushing Mary’s hand away. “I’ll be fine. I have to be.”

“If you’re sure,” Mary said, the tone of her voice absolutely dubious. “I’ll nick an OJ and slip it into my bag. Or maybe three.”

“Bless you,” Molly said. Mary walked off and she finished making herself presentable. This wouldn’t be so hard, would it?

**–**

“And to the left is The Tower of London,” Mary said with a smile on her face.

“Also known as the White Tower, initially built in 1078 under the reign of William the Conqueror,” the young man who’d been piping up every so often said. Molly grit her teeth. Personally, she wished he’d shut his piehole but he was doing her job for her so she couldn’t complain much. And he did have a lovely voice, something akin to a jaguar roar being played on a cello or some such nonsense.

Mary perked up and nodded. “Our fellow London enthusiast is right again.” AS she trailed off and continued moving forward, Molly stopped, overcome by a flash of heat. She couldn’t take her jacket off but she was _dying_.

Suddenly a bottle of cold water was being thrust onto her forehead. She blinked and saw the young man who had spoken standing there. “Shouldn’t you be helping the tour guide?” she said in a half-joking tone so he wouldn’t realize just what a blessing his water bottle was.

“I am,” he replied. “The one who needs help, anyway. You’re flushed and your eyes are glazing over and you’ve never been like that before.”

She blinked and really studied him. Come to think of it, he did look familiar, like she’d seen him before. “How many times have you gone on this tour?” she asked, taking the water bottle from him.

“Twenty,” he said. “It’s a good way to kill time and get exercise and clear my mind.”

“Your mind seems to be in good shape.”

“Mental exercise is just as good as physical,” he said. “I could listen to an audiobook but you have a lovelier voice.”

She smiled but then sagged against him, and he caught her in his arms. The others were farther away. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“No need,” he replied. He shifted his grasp on her and then hailed a cab.

“What? No,” she said.

“I’m taking you back to your headquarters,” he said. “I’m sure someone can contact your coworker but you should be in bed. You’re ill.”

“Thank you,” she said, just before her world went black.

**–**

She woke up to see Mary sitting on the foot of her bed. “Oh, Sleeping Beauty is awake,” she said with a smile.

“Did I really pass out on the tour?” she asked.

Mary nodded. “You’re on sick leave for three days, so you don’t get any of the rest of us sick. Oh, and Prince Charming is just outside. He’s actually rather nice, in a brusque way. Definitely tasty. Make a move.”

“I passed out against him,” Molly said.

“I don’t think he minded.” Mary got off the bed and winked at her before opening the door. The man came in, holding a bottle of water, and Mary exited the room.

“I didn’t,” he said.

“Eavesdropping?” Molly asked with a smile.

“Your friend’s voice carries.” He thrust the water at her when he got next to her. “For hydration purposes.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking the bottle. She opened it and took a sip, grateful for the cold water running down her throat. “I’m Molly.”

“I know,” he said. “I’m Sherlock.”

“Nice to actually meet you, Sherlock,” she said. “Would you like to join me for a bowl of soup? It’s not much, but I can give you better thanks when I’m better.”

He grinned at her and then nodded. “I’d like that.”

She smiled back more widely and then realized that while she had started the day with the utmost reluctance to get out of bed, perhaps it wouldn’t end as badly as it could have...and she was most grateful for that.


End file.
